Forum:2016 North Indian Ocean cyclone season/Betting Pools
Welcome to the 2016 North Indian Ocean cyclone season betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm (May 17) You can add in your own date if you want to do so. *Before April 1 - *April 1 to 10 - *April 11 to 20 - *April 21 to 30 - *May 1 to 10 - Ryan1000 12:03, January 29, 2016 (UTC) *'May 11 to 20 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Roanu formed May 17)'' *May 21 to 31 - *June 1 to 10 - *June 11 to 20 - *June 21 to 30 - *July 1-September 30 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 30 - *December 1 to 31 - *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (December 18) You can add in your own date if you want to do so, but no betting on dates from storms that have already formed. *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - *Before September 30 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 10 - *November 11 to 20 - Ryan1000 12:03, January 29, 2016 (UTC) *November 21 to 30 - ~Raindrop57 (talk) :D 04:18, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *December 1 to 10 - *'December 11 to 20 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Depression ARB 02 dissipated December 18)'' *December 21 to 31 - *Storm active at the start of 2017 - Informal betting on strangest storm name I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form, and please don't bet on a storm that has already formed. ; ) *Roanu - *Kyant - *Nada - Is named and thought to be a weak TS, but post-analysis finds it to be an extratropical system. ~Raindrop57 (talk) :D 04:18, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *Vardah - *Maarutha - *Mora - Informal betting on final storm name (Vardah) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Roanu - *Kyant - *Nada - *'Vardah -'' WINNER!! ~Raindrop57 (talk) :D 04:18, July 26, 2016 (UTC)' *Maarutha - 'Ryan1000' 12:03, January 29, 2016 (UTC) *Mora - Informal betting on strongest storm name (Vardah) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. If a storm has a lower pressure but another has higher winds, we will split the title. *Roanu - ~Raindrop57 (talk) :D 04:18, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *Kyant - *Nada - 'Ryan1000' 12:03, January 29, 2016 (UTC) *'Vardah - NO WINNER!!' *Maarutha - *Mora - Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Kyant and Vardah, 7 days) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Roanu - *'Kyant - NO WINNER!!' (tie)'' *Nada - Ryan1000 12:03, January 29, 2016 (UTC) *'Vardah -'' WINNER!!' (tie) ~Raindrop57 (talk) :D 04:18, July 26, 2016 (UTC)' *Maarutha - *Mora - Informal betting on highest winds (80 mph) Winds are in miles per hour, and are 3-minute sustained. No betting on winds from storms that have already formed. *60 or less - *65 - *70 - *75 - *'80 - NO WINNER!!' (Vardah, 80 mph)'' *85 - *90 - *95 - *100 - *105 - ~Raindrop57 (talk) :D 04:18, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *110 - *115 - 'Ryan1000 12:03, January 29, 2016 (UTC) *120 - *125 - *130 - *135 - *140 - *145 - *150 - *155 - *160 (record, 1999 Odisha Cyclone) - *More than 160 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on the lowest pressure (982 mbars) Pressures are in ranges per 5 mbars. You can add in your own pressure if you want to do so, but no betting on pressures from storms that have already formed. *'Above 980 - ''NO WINNER!! '(Vardah, 982 mbars)'' *980-976 - *975-970 - *969-965 - *964-960 - *959-955 - *954-950 - ~Raindrop57 (talk) :D 04:18, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *949-945 - *944-940 - *939-935 - Ryan1000 12:03, January 29, 2016 (UTC) *934-930 - *929-925 - *924-920 - *919-915 - *914-912 (record, 1999 Odisha Cyclone) - *Less than 912 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of Arabian Sea named storms (None) No betting on numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *'There will be no Arabian Sea named storms this year - ''NO WINNER!!' *1 - ~Raindrop57 (talk) :D 04:18, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *2 - *3 - 'Ryan1000' 12:03, January 29, 2016 (UTC) *4 - *5 - *6 - *7 - *More than 7 - Informal betting on number of Bay of Bengal named storms (Four) No betting on numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *There will be no Bay of Bengal named storms this year (highly unlikely) - *1 - *2 - *3 - ~Raindrop57 (talk) :D 04:18, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *'4 - WINNER!! Ryan1000 12:03, January 29, 2016 (UTC)' *5 - *6 - *7 - *8 - *9 - *10 - *More than 10 - Informal betting on the number of deaths (403) No betting on death tolls that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 100 - *100-200 - *201-300 - 'Ryan1000' 12:03, January 29, 2016 (UTC) *301-400 '-'' '' *'''401-500 - ''NO WINNER!! (403 deaths)'' *501-1,000 - ~Raindrop57 (talk) :D 04:18, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *1,001-2,000 - *2,001-3,000 - *3,001-4,000 - *4,001-5,000 - *5,001-10,000 - *10,001-50,000 - *50,001-100,000 - *100,001-500,000 (record, 1970 Bhola Cyclone) *More than 500,000 (exceptionally unlikely) Informal betting on damage totals (3.98 billion) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 100 million - *100-200 million - *200-300 million - *300-400 million - *400-500 million - Ryan1000 12:03, January 29, 2016 (UTC) *500 million-1 billion - ~Raindrop57 (talk) :D 04:18, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *'1-5 billion - ''NO WINNER!! '(3.98 billion in damage)'' *5-10 billion - *10-12 billion (record, Cyclone Nargis of 2008) - *More than 12 billion (highly unlikely) -